Cruise Vacation
by CidVII
Summary: Fang and Vanille invite the gang on a Cruise for two weeks. Everyone agrees, Lightning is convinced by Hope. Hope starts to feel his hidden feelings for Lightning begin to deepen as he spends more time with her. Lightning begins to see that hope is not a little boy anymore, but a man. Lightning begins to fall for Hope as he expresses his true self to her.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Everyone,_

_I have decided that it'd be fun for us all to go on a little vacation from all the events that have happened to all of us, a cruise ship, good old sailing. Um so if all ya are interested, we'll see you there and uh yeah._

_Love, Fang & Vanille_

Lightning stared over the note as Snow had just read it to all of them; after all, they did need the vacation after fixing the time and saving the world again. Hope rubbed his chin, and let out a deep sigh.

"Well at least it's a free trip; I mean look they even got extra tickets for all of us. I guess there desperate for us to go." Snow said scratching the back of his head.

"It's quite nice of them, it'd be a lot of fun to get out of the office and take a break from all the hard work we've done."Hope said his voice deep now by his mature age.

"I hear ya! That's three plus me and Serah, what about you Sazh?"Snow said excitedly as he clamped his hands together.

"Yeah, I'm for it, I'll bring Dajh with me."Sazh agreed as he smiled and the Chocobo chick agreed.

Snow turned to Lightning knowing it's going to be hard to convince her and Hope just stared at her, the woman who had made him strong, he had finally caught up to her age since hers stopped during the time capsule break out.

"Sis come on now."Snow said as Lightning turned to him. "I'm not your sister, and my answer is no."Hope knew she wouldn't agree or it'd be hard to make her agree to it.

"Give the ticket to someone else because I'm not going."Lightning said turning around to the door ready to leave before Snow.

"What would Serah think?"He said as she stopped at the door handle and looked to him and secretly to hope who was now a grown man and older than her. Her answer was the shutting of the door and the frustrated sigh from snow as he took a seat.

"Snow…"Hope said knowing that there "Hero" would talk her into coming one way or the other. He shot up from where he sat with an evil smile and brilliant plan ready to hatch. Hope knew Lightning was in trouble now.

"Okay, when she's fast asleep we'll sneak into her home and take her and board the cruise."Snow said to Hope and Sazh. Hope lifted an eyebrow as Sazh just turned.

"Lightning an ex-soldier she's a high alert person even when asleep, how in the world are we going to break into her house and just taker her without waking her?"Hope said as Snow nodded.

"You see, I thought of that possibility already, a day before we'll get her so drunk and the next day she'll have the worstest hangover, where she can barely see or move."Snow laughed.

"That's a bit too much; we'll just try to be as silent as we can while breaking in."Hope said as Sazh walked out and left to prepare his things for the trip.

"Why don't you break in and try and get her, but if she wakes up convince her. I'm counting on you I'll see you later." Snow said grabbing his tickets and leaving Hope to think about the Woman who had always admired.

"But…"Hope stopped as he heard the door shut and he knew he was going to have to do since everyone was depending on him. He looked to the letter and where the tickets lay, and he grabbed the remaining two for him and lightning.

* * *

Lightning sat in her house in Bodhum, she looked to the clock that read 9:00 p.m. she sighed wondering if she should have took the ticket and just went, and it was just for a few days right. She sighed and got up now wearing her pajamas which were black shorts and a long sleeved white thermal, she turned off all the lights and went to her bedroom and went to sleep thinking about it.

Hope sat outside her home seeing the lights go off and waited about two hours more giving her time to really sleep and then made his move to proceed and break in. He looked around making sure no one was around, he proceeded in going up on the roof and seen an opening, he silently slid through and made his way into Lightning's living area and walked quietly around looking for her bedroom, seeing as it was his first time in her home and breaking in.

He walked down the hallway opening the first door that was a storage area with weapons and things she had received, he open the next door which was an guest room, he walked all the way to the end of the hall and turned to see a glass door and where Lightning stood sleeping in her king sized modern bed. He opened the door quietly and walked through and over to where she stood asleep, he stared at her for a moment as she slept and he smiled remembering the times with her.

He slid off her cover to see her in her pajamas which were quite wow, he slid his um under her back and another under her legs and picked her up gently, she was light. She didn't stir and Hope quietly smiled for that intill he accidently bumped into her dresser dropping something in the process, she arose quickly and looked to Hope who stared at her.

"Hey there Light."Hope said nervously as Lightning looked at him with calm eyes. He was nervous and lightning saw that, she felt him tense as he stood carrying her still.

"Put me down."Lightning said filling uncomfortable in his arms. Hope set her down onto her bed and just smiled nervously as she stared at him calmly.

"I'm guessing this was Snow's idea and you got nominated."Lightning said calmly as Hope let out a sigh of relief and pulled out her ticket and handing it to her.

"I'm sorry."Hope said looking down as Light looked to Hope remembering him as young frighten boy during being a l'cie, but now he's this strong smart man who helps the new world. Lightning stared over his strong muscles and tall frame; he was the one older than her now and taller.

"It's alright, but don't break into someone house, especially someone like me. I would've probably killed you."Lightning said moving her pillows revealing her gun blade there ready to cut through anyone.

"Thank goodness, I was afraid you'd wake up and kill me. That's the reason I didn't wear shoes."Lightning looked down to his feet seeing them bare.

"It wouldn't have changed me from not hearing you."Lightning said as Hope smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the Cruise, hm?"Lightning said a ghostly smile brushing her lips as Hope smiled.

"Great!"Hope said smiling as they became silent.

"I should go, I'll see you tomorrow."Hope said as Lightning turned to the window seeing as it was raining and thundering.

"Do you really want to go out at this time? You can stay here if you'd like."Lightning said feeling bad that he had to now go out since it was raining.

"Um I don't know. I mean…you don't mind me."Hope said blushing a bit by her offer seeing as Lightning looked at him as the little boy she knew when they were l'cie, so she really thought nothing of it.

"Yeah, here come."She got up and walked out of her room and to the guest room where hope had looked in secondly; he looked to her and looked uneasy.

"This is where Serah and Snow slept when they came over, but it's better than sleeping on the couch."Lightning said folding her arms over her chest as Hope just lifted an eyebrow wrong thoughts going through his head.

"Or would you rather sleep with me?"Lightning said jokingly as she walked away to her room and went to sleep smiling at Hope's flushed face and letting him sneak into her house.

Hope just blushed at her joking remark and got ready for bed by removing his jacket and tie and leaving him shirtless as he lyed in the covers smelling fresh and not like SEX. He closed his eyes thinking over how nice Lightning was to him; she had always showed a more affectionate side to him that no one else had really seen, but only him. He smiled as he remembered his first encounter with her and just being with her as a l'cie.

Hope awoke to the sun shining in on him from the windows of the room; he had forgotten where he was and got up and went out the door scratching his chin and chest. He walked into the living room to see Lightning sitting at the couch seat by the window in the living area, he was going to greet her intill she turned around and looked at him.

"Hope."She said as he looked down at what she was staring at he was shirtless bare chest, thank god he still had his pants on, he covered his chest and walked back to his room.

Lightning looked out the window seeing as it was no big deal, she stood dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and dark jeans with her boots and blade by her, her bag with clothes for the trip sat by the door. She looked at the ticket and read over as it said they'd be there for two weeks, she sighed and put a fist under her chin in boredom. Hope came out fully dressed and walked over to her, he sat across from her.

"Um sorry about that, I forgot that I slept over."Hope apologized as Lightning looked to him her light aquamarine eyes glistening from the sunlight.

"It's nothing, but we should hurry and go, because the ship is going to be leaving in about an hour."Lightning said as Hope checked his watch that read 1:30 p.m.

"I slept for a long time, must be from all the work I've been doing."Hope said rubbing his temple.

"There are the two lovely people I've been waiting to see. Sis and Hope."Snow said opening his arms wide as he seen them walk over to him with their luggage and change of clothing. Hope was dressed in long sleeved white shirt with black pants and dark shoes.

"I'm not your sister."Lightning said walking away from Hope and pass Snow and to Serah where she stood talking to Vanille and Fang. Hope looked at her and then walked over to Snow; he wrapped on arm around and smiled mischievously.

"So tell me what happened?"Snow asked Hope as they walked and boarded the ship.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you about once were inside and have a drink."Hope said with a small grin on his face as they went to their rooms.

/

Hope found his room reading 544, high class bedroom and he looked over to his neighbor only to almost cough in awkwardness to see that it was…

"Hey Hope."Lightning said opening her door and closing it behind her, not making big deal that Hope was her next door neighbor, she was thankful that it wasn't Snow and Serah, god only know there nightlife. She set her bag down in her room which was beautiful and basic, there was a large modern bed with fluffy comforter white sheets and fluffy white pillows, there was a balcony too with a small chair, and she set her bag down by the closet in the room and set her clothes to where they needed to be. Hope was thinking like crazy about Lightning being in the other room, he had kept his feelings to himself for all these and had even tried to fine new love, but didn't feel happy. He thought had forgot all about his love for Lightning, but it was always there and it is always going to be there aching for the other. Hope just shook his head from his foolish junior thoughts and set his clothes away and walked to meet up with the rest of the group.

"So guys, I'm glad you all came. Here's the schedule that is going to be taken place for the next two weeks, so you all go out and have fun alright."Fang said going out with Vanille behind here as they went somewhere on the schedule today, everyone sat and looked over the paper as they decided where to go, Sazh left first with Dajh and the chocobo chick.

"Hope, my man, well I guess that gives us our time to have our "manly talk" and get ourselves a drink as the girls go have their fun, hm?"Snow said with a smile as Serah went over to her sister and talked to her about some spa and girly things to do while there. Lightning perked up when hearing drinks, but remembering that Hope was an older man now he was of age to drink and so was she. She just nodded to her sister and watched Hope leave with Snow.

* * *

"So tell me everything."Snow said as they stood in the bar night club area, Hope held a beer in his hand as Snow held a beer as well.

"Well I got to her house around eight and waited for about three hours or so and I found an opening at the roof top and crawled and landed in her living area and walked down the hallway and to the end I found her…asleep still. I opened the glass door and crept through quietly and pulled off her covers and picked her up, but I bumped into her dresser and she awoke."Hope said looking to Snow who was smiling and laughing a bit as Hope continued on.

"I stood still for a moment and she just stared at me for a moment and said to put her down and then we talked, but she didn't get mad at me at all suspecting it was your idea," Hope said as Snow turned and chuckled. "She's gonna kick my ass later."Snow said as Hope just laughed a little. "I said that I should go and since it was raining really hard and thundering she told me if I wanted to stay and I said sure, and I slept in the guest room which used to be you and Serah's bedroom. And that's about it."Hope said finishing his beer and folding his hands together and pursed his lips a bit.

"Wait a minute, you slept over her house without even having to ask? Lightning is something else when it comes, but that's only because she still looks at you as that little fourteen year old boy back during when we were l'cie. I guess she doesn't really find you that weird to be around since you were the one who was with her during that most of the time."Snow said as Hope realized that, that was probably the reason why she had let him sleep over and be so around without her feeling bother or weird and that was the reason why her reaction was so normal to him being her neighbor because she looked at him as that little fourteen year old back during when they were l'cie. Hope just hid his face feeling a bit hurt by Lightning's true feelings about him, he felt tears waddle in his eyes but he blinked them away remembering he was an older man now, twenty seven not fourteen.

Lightning stood getting her back massaged by a very handsome man who had dark hair and hazel colored eyes, she didn't mind being touched just on her back by a stranger since Serah of course was beside her talking about her and Snow. Lightning thought back on everything that's happened and how everything turned out alright, she looked back on when she was a l'cie and how she guided Hope into the strong man he is today, a man she thought. His white grey hair, jade green eyes, light smooth untouched skin, pink smooth lips, strong body, tall, and sweet Heart with great intelligence. He certainly is a man, but she still saw him as the scared fourteen year old boy still growing up and getting strong, he had opened her eyes so much, they had helped each other. She smiled to herself and felt a small tear escape her eyes, she was surprised at herself for having a tear actually come, and it's been awhile since she's felt sad or well happy.

"So sis have you met anyone lately?"Serah asked as Lightning lifted an eyebrow and Serah laughed and turned back to the magazine she was reading.

"I haven't, no one's interest me."Lightning said looking away as they did her feet.

"Well have you been interested in anybody?"Serah asked as Lightning just sighed and thought.

"No, not that I know of."Lightning said as Serah just awed.

"You don't want to be alone forever, do you? Don't you want someone to love you?"Serah said looking to her sister who thought about what she said.

"I don't want someone to waste my time."Lightning as Serah sighed at her sister's stubbornness. Lightning had indeed felt lonely at times, but never really looked at or really thought about it, but now that Serah did mention "love" she never did think about it because she never knew the feeling or maybe she had brushed against someone who gave her this feeling.

Lightning and Serah made their way to the clothing store where they tried on clothes and maybe bought a few things mainly Serah though, they hit the bikini store and Lightning just looked at the really small bikini's they had and just turned away from them and hoped Serah wouldn't get any intill she did and even got one for Lightning. Serah and Lightning head back to their rooms and put there purchased items away and went to go get something to eat, only to meet up with Vanille and Fang who had been sitting in their discussing some things.

Hope and Snow stood in the arcade playing games like children and then hitting the stores and laughing all the exotic clothing they saw, they seen a thong for men and Snow bought two for him and Hope, Hope declined. Snow looked around the stores and got some things for Serah and Hope just looked at jewelry and other stupid things. Snow and Hope went back to the nightclub bar area after running around all the places in the cruise boat and since it was night Snow and Hope partied and drank, Snow knew that Hope had a thing for Lightning after Palempolum or even before that, he wanted Hope to have a good time. Having a good time for the time being was fun in everything for the time being, but after they were seriously going to get in deep shit especially Snow a married man. Hours passed as they still partied and Lightning and Serah stood waiting for them as they looked over there items that they got today.

About at 3:00 a.m. Lightning and Serah heard footsteps approaching and went out to see who it was, only for it be Snow and Hope all messed up with glow sticks and Hope having kiss marks on him and sweat on his shirt, Snow was drunk and they limped and tried push themselves back. Lightning lifted an eyebrow at them and Serah just well acted like a heartbroken wife, Hope opened his eyes a bit to see Lightning and everything blacked out.

* * *

**Me first Final Fantasy story, I'm pretty excited, I bought the game like a month ago and am really fond of this pairing, I recognize in the game there closeness so. I was really bored and decided to write this. This takes place when like there done with the whole time capsule and like um they save the world again, but I kind of changed it into a happier ending since um XIII-2. That's the reason why it's in XIII category. I really didn't feel all great with Hope being short and Lightning being tall so I decided to just twist the story up a bit, but whatever, I HOPE you like it and I'll put in the next Chapter as soon as I can.**

**Please Review! **

**-CidVII**


	2. Chapter 2

Hope awoke the next morning in his room lying down on his bed with his shirt off, his head was pounding and his stomach was burning, his throat was dry, his body heavy, and he felt like shit. He slowly opened his eyes to the brightness of the room and a flash of pink hair and aquamarine eyes; he pushed himself up but failed and ended rolling out of the bed and onto the hard floor.

"Ow."He moaned and got up slowly one hand to his head and another holding on to the dresser beside his bed, he looked around letting his eyes adjust, his vision cleared and he seen Lightning sitting down in a small sofa chair in the room, she was wearing blue shirt and shorts with her boots, she stared at him calmly.

"What happened?"Hope asked as he tried to remember, Lightning stared at his frame, his muscles and slim body, he was indeed a man, a very handsome man. Hope ran to the bathroom which was inside his room, he went to the toilet and threw up leaving Lightning to hear him, she got up and went to his kitchen and poured a glass of water and a small yellow pill by it, she sat in the living area and watched TV. Hope emerged from bathroom still shirtless and walked into the living room where the kitchen was too and found a glass of water and a pill; he drank down the pill and sat aside from lightning.

"What happened to Snow?"Hope asked looking to Lightning as she shut off the TV and looked to him with calm eyes.

"It turns out that he wasn't even drunk, he said he took you to the nightclub and you guys drank and you had a few too many, he then later took you here. I just came in since Serah and Snow asked to check up on you, there having a day to themselves."Lightning said to Hope who blinked and remembered everything.

"I'm sorry…for worrying you guys."Hope said looking up and into Lightning's aquamarine eyes as they gleamed with humor.

"You're still apologizing, Hope, your older now you can do whatever like, no one is he to stop you, but you really don't look like the drinking type."Lightning said with a ghostly smile playing at her lips as Hope scratched his head.

"I'm not, I guess I was thinking to hard about…something and decided to drink it away."Hope said smiling, his jade green eyes bright again with life.

"I thought I taught you to be stronger than that?"Lightning joked as Hope laughed a bit.

"First day on the trip and already I've fallen, huh? If only you'd seen what other crazy things Snow had talked me into doing when you were gone."Hope said scratching his chin. Lightning just smiled.

"So are you alone today since Serah's gone off with Snow and Fang and Vanille are doing their thing, Sazh and Dajh are having a father and Son time?"Hope said and Lightning looked out the window remembering.

"I wouldn't prefer it to be called alone."Lightning said calmly as Hope bit back a laugh at how straight forward she was in answering a question without really admitting.

"It looks like I'm alone too and-"Hopes cut off. "Half naked."Lightning remarks as he looks down and sighs in frustration, he stands up and Lightning looks to him.

"Um, I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for I don't know, but you can wait here and do something or go and do something….alone and by yourself can prefer it to be said."Hope joked as Lightning just smiled and turned on the TV and Hope went to his room and took a quick shower, brushing his teeth and chewing a gum. He came back out dressed in a white billabong tank top and grey shorts and black sandals, he walked over to her and sat down, Lightning turned off the TV.

"So what do you want to do?"Hope asked as he smiled and Lightning just raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"I don't understand on how I have to participate in this…um…what is this?"Hope asked looking to Lightning who was watching as Hope was getting ready to Karaoke with Fang who they later met up when walking around. "Oh come on Hope, I thought ya knew about these kind of things, I mean I had stopped to get a drink last night at the nightclub and I seen how well you were singing with Snow."Fang said with a smile as Hope just blushed in embarrassment as Fang laughed and Vanille just chuckled a bit. Lightning drank her glass of water seeing as she wasn't really the drinking type even though she was of age.

Whistling was heard as the music Fang picked was going to start. "Here it's your song, have fun mate."Fang said sitting down as she drank her martini, she looked up at him as he looked to the screen and cleared his throat.

"_You know I can't smile without you. I can't smile without you. I can't laugh and I can't sing. I'm finding it hard to do anything. You see I feel sad when you're sad. I feel glad when you're glad. If you only knew what I'm going through. I just can't smile without you. You came along just like a song. And brighten my day. Who would of believed that~"_Hope sang on his cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he tried and sing the love song especially with Lightning being there, it's like the song said "_you came along just like a song"_ she did except it was more like a rougher moment when he had realized his affection for Lightning after she had gotten Odin was when he realized. He laughed after he was done and drank his glass of strawberry lemonade, too scared to even drink liquor again seeing as he can't control himself when drunk. Lightning declined to sing and Vanille and Fang sang, and then they went to the pool and Lightning and Hope followed after seeing as they really had nothing to do. Lightning was comfortable being with Hope since she seen as the young Hope she had spent time with, he was still the same to except taller and more emotionally stronger. Well she didn't really know how Hope was seeing as she had been in a different time due to the time collision incident, she hadn't even been there to see him grow or everyone else, but she was glad that everything was fixed and at peace, but like she had said somewhere far a new war is being born. She sat on a white long chair still in her clothes to embarrassed to take off her clothes to reveal her small two piece and show her body even though she didn't really care about things like that, she watched as Hope slowly took off his shirt and was left in white billabong trunks, she looked away feeling odd about staring at him in such away seeing as she still remembered him as a young boy. She looked away and to Fang and Vanille who splashing and wearing bikinis that were really nice, she just sighed and drank her fruit smoothie, she had wiped good sun block earlier so she was fine. Hope had been trying to wipe his sunscreen on him, but couldn't reach his back, so he went to lightning to help but stopped by the sight. Lightning slowly took off her shirt and shorts putting them away in her bag beside her and taking a sip of her smoothie, she looked out to the water not really for getting in, Hope stared at her white toned smooth skin, she smelled of something sweet, her body slim and sweet, and air to her of calmness yet caution. He felt his heart beat a little faster and his groin throb with interest or want. Lightning found him staring at her and she blinked.

"What?"She asked as he snapped out of her allure and cleared his throat regaining his composure.

"Can you help me?"Hope said holding the sunscreen and pointing to his back, a small smile made its way to her face as she nodded and he sat down by her his back facing her, he still was just a child in her eyes and she was the one who comforted him as much as she could. She squeezed the cream out onto her hand and gently rubbed over his strong back and he shivered a bit at her cold touch but in pleasure by her soft hands, imagining them rough because of being an ex-soldier. She found his back to be so muscular and just lovely to touch, it's been awhile since she's touched a man in well this way sort of, she finished and wiped her hands on her towel.

"Are you going in?"Hope asked getting up and turning to her showing his slim four pack and muscles, he'd never be as buff as Snow though.

"Maybe, I don't really do water."Lightning lied seeing as she would swim over in Bodhum at night since it relaxed her, she just smiled to Hope as he turned and was gonna go into the large pool intill he seen Snow and Serah who approached him and Hope just laughed at seeing Snow's trunks which were like mini shorts, but hey if Serah was into him wearing that kind of stuff then whatever. Snow hugged Hope and smacked on the back as he then later pushed him and Serah and was going to do Lightning intill she glared at him and folded her arms over her chest and said "I'm not your sister". Hope was now soaked and swimming around in the water, he looked to Lightning who was not there, but slowly getting in the water and Serah who eventually shoved her in, now lightning was soaked and looked hot as hell to Hope and to some of the other men there who were looking which made Hope feel a little defensive over Light.

They weren't in the water for that long, Lightning was the first to get out who proceeded to take a shower with Serah, Vanille and Fang followed after, Hope got out as well and Snow followed after who then proceeded to take showers. "Hey Hope I have the best idea of what to surprise Serah tonight, okay I was thinking a bow tie with a collar and those black thongs we bought from that store."Snow said with a smile as he brushed his hair and looked to Hope who was getting his pants on and tie his shoes.

"Um, do you mean for bed or for that?"Hope asked stupidly avoiding the topic as Snow snickered.

"I mean "that"."Snow said as he put his brush away and looked to Hope for his answer as Hope put on his black long sleeved thermal and combed his hair.

"Um why not, I'm sure she'd love it or well enjoy it shall I say."Hope said laughing a little as he finished putting cologne on. Snow smiled and thought of another funny idea to use Hope for since he loved to make him a man or well just for laughs.

"I have another objective for you to do as well and it has something to do with Lightning."Snow said looking to Hope who just sighed knowing whatever he had was going to be not good.

/

Hope looked at the fire as it crackled; he stood with a dark jacket at night on the deck area with the whole gang even Sazh and Dajh since they came back from their father son journey. Fang stood hugging a wine bottle as she was wrapped in a type of Oerba silk cover of some sort, Vanille had a large jacket on and regular clothes beside from her traditional wear, Snow had on his usual long grey jacket and Serah was wearing a small jacket but snow had her in his arms hugging her to keep warm, and Lightning wore jeans with her boots and a long sleeved thermal underneath her warm brown jacket.

Lightning stared at the fire remembering when they were on Gran pulse, when they were asleep the fire being only the sense of warmth and how they would have each time to keep watch. Seeing everyone together again was a nice feeling even seeing Fang and Vanille was nice after everything, getting Serah back was a huge blessing, and keeping Hope from dying was a greater blessing, it would feel different without him, Lightning thought. She kept remembering him as a boy who was barely learning and becoming stronger in strength and knowledge, she remembered them during in Palempolum and how she hugged all of a sudden, and she had built a strong affection for him. It was a love for a sister comforting her younger brother love nothing more, but now that she saw him older and a lot different it was hard getting used to him like this, but he was a very nice young man from the way he came.

Hope looked to Lightning who was by the ledge of the boat looking out at the sea and taking in the fresh night air, Hope looked at his watch that read 9: 56 p.m. He looked to Lightning and he felt a warm sensation in his chest and tickling in his stomach, he knew she was beautiful in his eyes and a very closed person who didn't really like being around someone, she'd prefer to be alone than with someone. Hope looked down as the wind blew blowing his hair and swaying his clothes a bit, he looked up and at her as she closed her eyes and then reopened them and looked to Hope who quickly looked away not wanting her to know he was looking at her. Lightning smiled inside at how still shy he was and with her as well, she was still not grasping the fact that he is indeed a grown man, she looked away from him and then walked back to everyone who were either talking or just chilling. Lightning sat down and looked to the fire and lyed back in her chair, seeing everyone happy, but notice something as she looked around, everyone was together, Snow had Serah, Fang and Vanille were like sisters, Sazh had his son Dajh, and Hope had well not really anyone but Lightning who he was close out of everyone, Lightning realized that Hope was the only person she was actually relaxed around and free to be with. Maybe it was just because she hasn't seen him in so long and it's nice to see him?

"Light."She remembered Hope calling her during the old days would she say it that way. "I'll take point."He had tried to be so brave during when they were l'cie maybe it was just to impress her, she laughed a little inside at a thought like that. "I don't see get hurt because of me."He had said after he awoke, Lightning thought about when he said he even got embarrassed a bit after saying that. He had grown from everything and when they had finished and Fang and Vanille had saved Cocoon, he had even been stronger than knowing that his mother wasn't coming back, if only she could have seen him grow after, but she had been stuck in the time capsule to even get a chance, Valhalla the guardian or successor of the god Etro. Maybe she would ask him about another time while they were there on the boat?

Eventually everyone turned in for the night, but Hope and Snow who were fixing up a great plan, Hope only followed what Snow said because it was always to do with Light or well to become a man even though he already was. Hope felt a little off about this and just shyed a bit by the uncomfort in wearing such a thing that should not even be made for men anyway.

"You have it easy because the woman actually is your wife and not your friend."Hope said as held the card and covered his lower part with his other hand. Snow laughed silently and put his hands on his hips.

"Don't worry, I did this to Serah when we were just friends and she laughed at it."Snow said rubbing his chin as Hope just sighed and opened the door looking both ways making sure no one was in hall intill Snow shoved him out. Hope looked around making sure no one was around and saw lightning who just wore a face of confusion and calmness, her eyebrow went up as Hope they stared.

"My names Hope Estheim and it's nice to be in your presence at this moment in time," Hope said reading the card while covering his lower area as Snow just tried to hide his laughter.

"I…Um…I hope you learn to…uh…uh…lo…vvv..."Hope looked to Snow from the door and Snow couldn't help it and busted up laughing. Lightning's face became upset at knowing it was Snow who kept on making Hope feel embarrassed since this was his way of becoming a man. Lightning slammed opened to find Snow gone and in his room probably, Lightning just sighed in frustration and grabbed Hope's clothes from the floor and walked to be him in the hall.

"Are you alright?"Lightning said handing him the clothes as he took them and covered himself.

"Come."Lightning said as she walked over to her room and opened it letting Hope in who walked in covering himself.

"Where's your bathroom?"Hope asked as Lightning pointed and he walked over with his clothes, she just sat on her couch not wanting to laugh or even smile, it's just he used to always make that face if ever he fell or did something dumb when he was with her, he had always looked up at her like someone to please, someone who became important over time. If only she knew that he looked at her as someone more than just a sister or friend, but as someone to love far and beyond any level.

"Sorry about that, Snow keeps on making me do these weird things."Hope apologized and looked to Lightning who just got up and hugged, but it felt weird to hug him since he was taller.

"Always apologizing, it's alright. With me it's different, if you like to where things like that and come and show me, that's fine, were friends remember. Were partners Hope."Hope looked at her as she pulled away remembering her saying that when he had told her about his revenge, the word friend stung him in a way, his eyes watered a bit but he blinked it away.

"Yeah, but I'm not into thongs."Hope said with a smile as Lightning went to sit down and Hope following.

"I wanted ask you this for a long time now, but I just haven't gotten the chance to," Lightning said as Hope looked up at her and his heart skipped a beat.

"What happened after we saved cocoon and Serah came back, after that I had been sucked into the time capsule and was away?"Lightning said looking down at her necklace.

"It was odd, it was as if you were erased, I, Snow, Sazh, and Dajh were the only ones who remembered you and we were surprised at your sudden disappearance. We discovered about the time capsule and you're living in Valhalla, but in a different time, I went back to school and graduated and became the director of the academy research, team alpha. I tried hard to find you for everyone's sake and mine, I later went and helped Serah and Noel, when me and Noel discovered Serah's death from the vision and him killing the goddess we immediately went and tried to trace back every event in history that had broken and messed up the time capsule, we fixed it and you we later found…sitting on that crystal stone chair in Valhalla…"Clears his throat, cough. "Naked and years later we finished and that's how we ended up here."Hope said clapping his hands together and smiling as Lightning began to get teary eyed which was not like her.

"Hm, I tried to save Serah, but did not realize that the goddess was inside Caius as well, so when Noel killed Caius, he killed me and I entered the crystal stasis. I being naked is something I can't explain."Lightning said looking to Hope who nodded.

As Hope was ready to leave, Lightning said something very weird and something you'd probably never here her say to anyone or even ask anyone.

"Hope."Lightning said as Hope looked to her.

"Yes, Light."Hope said.

"Can you…um…give me a hug?"Lightning said feeling her face begin to warm and flush a red color.

"Sure."Hope agreed and went over and sat beside and slowly hugged her, feeling her arms wrap around him, he knew Lightning was just probably sad about what he said, but Lightning was just remembering what Serah said when they were at the Spa.

"_You don't want to be alone forever, do you?"_

Lightning held on tighter burying her face deep in his shoulder as he hugged her small body and rubbed her hair as they stood like that for a while.

_I don't…_

_I don't want to be alone…_

* * *

**Yet another chapter, I HOPE you guys liked this. Spoilers kind of in this chapter of you haven't played part two.**

**Please review!**

**-CidVII**


End file.
